Please Do Me
by VeronicaChase
Summary: At the age of 13 Wally West was working as a "busboy" of some sort for the Justice League. After a tango with Poison Ivy, the league comes back to base and does something that they will always regret. Two years later Wally is still terrified of superheroes and suffers from Biastophilia. However, he still wants to be a hero.(Wally will be joining YJ after Connor is rescued)
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

3rd Person POV

Wally had just finished cleaning the showers when he heard the League being announced back from their mission.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" Wally greeted as Flash sped past him and towards the kitchen. Two seconds later he was hugged before Flash was gone again through the zeta beam.

Wally smiled at his uncle's speedy departure before turning to see the rest of the League staring at him weirdly.

"Uum..." Wally looked down and fiddled with his feet, "Did you guys need me to do something for you? If not I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off."

As he talked his words continuously got quieter and quieter as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer.

He looked up and saw that the League had a look in their eyes that seemed suspiciously akin to lust.

They stood in an awkward silence which seemed like forever before Batman grunts in reply and walks in Wally's direction.

Wally starts to walk away when Bats reaches out, grabs a fist full of his hair, and whips him to the ground.

He lands hard with his knees hitting first while his face scrunched up in pain and anger.

"Why on Earth would you yank my hair?!"

Batman says nothing as he crouches down to Wally's level and tilts his head upwards.

"Because you belong to me."

Then their mouths collide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

3rd POV

Wally woke up, covered in sweat and tears rolling down his face.

He got up quickly hoping, begging that his mind wouldn't go back to that day.

When it happened.

Despite his pleading it all came crashing down on him, quite literally.

A hand grasping at his shirt, trying to get underneath.

He stumbles into his bookcase making some of the books tumble onto him.

A voice that kept on repeating, "Mine, mine, only mine..."

A sobs releases itself from his sore throat, just to come out as a garbled choke.

His hand reaches out to steady himself, only to knock over a vase Aunt Iris put in his room for decoration.

People trying to get him to 'release' against his will.

The vase breaks with a loud shattering sound and he knows that Barry is up.

"Open up those pretty little legs for me...that's it, no need to be afraid..."

Wally screams at the feeling of their hands, roaming across his body. Searching for a way in.

He falls, which feels like forever, and sees the door open but his brain doesn't register it.

"Wally...Wally...Wally..Wally."

"Wally!! Calm down it was just a nightmare! Wally!!"

He doesn't know anymore. What's right from wrong. What's up from down. But he kept thinking the same question,

Does it matter?

Does it matter that he was raped two years ago when he was thirteen?

Does it matter that he finds pleasure from pain?

This occurs daily in the life of the science nerd extraordinaire, Wally West.

And he's tired of it.

So there's only one somewhat reasonable thing to do now, and that is to hide his true self.

He has to put on a facade to get through each day. A smile here. A pick-up line there. It'll be perfect.

Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Wally finally came to, he was back in his bed as if nothing ever happened. He picked his phone up from under his blanket and turned it on.

To say his eyes burned was an understatement. It felt like someone shoved his face in bleach then carved into his eyeballs with an old rusty dagger. Ouch.

He quickly checked the time, 7:13, and turned the phone off. Anytime now his aunt was gonna come to wake him up, ignoring what had happened last night.

3...2...1...

"Wally? Honey it's time to get ready for school. I don't want you to be late again."

Next comes the three knocks. Wally thought morbidly to himself. THUD THUD THUD.

He gave a sad smile, thinking about the routine his family unknowingly thrust upon him.

"Coming Aunt Iris! I just need to get dressed!" Wally threw off his blanket to find that he was already in a full set of fresh clothes, along with his favorite purple sneakers. "Never mind then..."

Wally froze up, realizing what these missing memories meant. He did it again.

It's disgusting really.

The fact that he seemingly blacks out and fucks whoever is in the near vicinity. Must have been uncle Barry again. Cue the avoiding for about 3 weeks.

Barry really needs to just stop, give him up, hell he'd even go back to his parents just to help his uncle.

See, even though Wally wants it to happen, Barry feels like he's raping a child. (Though that's exactly what Wally wants) So, he washes him up and dresses him in an outfit for the next day.

It's so, so, incredibly sick. Not even his therapist could stomach it when they told him the first time it happened. After that Dr. Simmons swiftly pulled out a flask and told Wally that his life is fucked up.

And frankly, Wally thinks that those are the only words that can describe his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Btw (these are Wally's inner...comments)

Wally shook the memories from his head and located his Kid Flash backpack (gigglesnort) from across the room, and shrugged it onto his left shoulder.

He threw open the door and was instantly hit with the the beautiful smell that was breakfast. (Omg I hope Aunt Iris made sausages..mmmmm...It's a good thing I don't say these things out loud.)

He jumped down those familiar cream colored spiral stairs and into the warm kitchen. His aunt was at the stove making her (famously special) pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs.

Wally looked towards the table to see if his uncle was still home. (Not very likely...)

He guessed right seeing as there was only one giant plate of breakfast and two pairs of shoes near the door.

He frowned. Was there not a time where they were one small yet happy family? A time when they didn't have to avoid each other during the week? It almost seems as if those memories were merely part of one big dream.

"Good morning sweety! Lucky for you your uncle left early today so you get extra sausage and bacon." She tilted her head to the side, gesturing for him to give her a kiss on the cheek.

A small smile returned to his face at his aunts childishness as he gave her a peck on the cheek. (At least Aunt I understands how I want to be treated.)

"Aaaaaaand that's why you have a #1 AUNT mug sitting on the counter." They chuckled as the both of them turned to see the truth stating mug innocently looking back at them.

Wally faced his aunt again to see her failing to hold in laughter. His smile only got wider when she noticed him staring and got embarrassed.

"What do you think you're looking at? Hurry up and eat before you miss the bus."

"I-"

"And no, you cannot run to school today or any other day." She finished with a knowing smile while Wally slithered into a chair and play-pouted.

He quickly gobbled down the breakfast, with two glasses of orange juice, before replying.

"But the bus ride is 53 minutes and 43 (give or take a few) seconds long! I can't sit still for almost an hour straight Aunt Iris!"

Although it sounded and looked like Wally was genuinely upset, his aunt could see the mischievousness in his eyes.

"Uuh huh. I'm sure. You'll be fine. Plus, you have all your friends to entertain you Mr. Popular." she teased with a smirk.

Wally looked away and blushed in what his aunt assumed to be embarrassed. (Oh god if only she knew what I did to become so popular. I would never hear the end of it.)

"Yeaah heh heh lots of...friends." (Definitely not fuck buddies.)

"It's already 7:38 so get a move on. Out out!" She pulled him out the chair and into a very short hug. "Have a nice day at school sweetheart!"she yelled as he sped out the door. (Calm down auntie I didn't use super speed)

As Wally took off down the short trek to the bus stop, he saw his bus pull up and wait for him. (Good thing the bus driver likes me)

He stepped onto the bus and whispered a good morning the the very nice bus driver lady. (Or man who knows)

As he walked down the aisle the kids started whispering about him. (As usual...)

"Damn Wally's looking thick in those pants today..."

"There goes the slut again..."

"He was a good fuck, might go for round two."

Wally looked towards the guy who said that last comment and gave him a wink. Said guy smirked at him and licked his lips.

And when he walked past he felt a hand slap his ass. Hard.

"Fuck...that hurt." He whispered under his breath.

At the back of the bus he saw his three friends sitting together laughing about some (probably dumb) joke.

Linda Park, a beautiful Asian girl who is a master at makeup, was sitting with James Jesse, his probably insane friend with blonde hair.

Across from them was Hartley Rathaway sitting by himself. Yes. THE famous Hartley Rathaway was one of his closest friends in school.

"Hey guys!" At the sound of Wally's voice they stopped conversing and grinned up at him. Well two of them did while the other gazed at him in a lovestruck way. (Not gonna happen-)

He was cut out of his own thoughts when Hartley grabbed him by his hand and into his previously unoccupied lap.

He grabbed Wally's hips and started kissing his neck as a greeting. (I could get used to this...)

"Hello to you too Heart. (a/n: spelt like that on purpose) May I ask why you decided to attack my neck like a hungry succubus?" Wally asked with a groan.

Hartley set Wally on the seat next to him and got this 'I'm about to make an obvious lie' look on his face.

"Weeeeelllll, Linda here said that you would push me away as soon as I grabbed your hand. But since you didn't she now owes me 20 buckaroos." Enter bleach white smile here.

"I did not! You're just mad about what happened at the last school dance! Mr. I play a mean flute." Linda shot back with a triumphant smirk.

James and Wally started laughing their asses off while Hartley immediately turned a deep (and cute) shade of red.

Of course James had to say something then. "Oh my god you should've seen the look on your face when you walked out the stall in silver sparkles! Best thing all year!" He laughed so hard that he practically threw himself out of the seat and onto the walkway.

People around them watched in annoyance and amusement at the everyday scene going on.

Then Hartley got a look on his face that said he knew exactly how to tick Linda off.

"Whatever you say Misses Kid Flash." Wally face palmed while James and Hartley started cackling together as it was Linda's turn to get red in the face.

"It doesn't matter what you say," Linda started "Kid Flash is practically my soul mate and we would make the most cutest couple ever!" (Is that even grammatically correct) Wally thought as he rolled his eyes behind his palm.

Hartley smirked. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if me and Wally made out for the entire bus ride then would you?"Linda's face drooped a bit but quickly changed to anger and annoyance.

"Of course not you idiot! I couldn't care less who Wally kisses. It's his mouth, not mine..." the last two words were whispered and Wally had to strain just to hear it.

Hartley turned to Wally with a questioning look on his face and Wally simply shrugged back.

"Anything to pass the time I guess."

And make out they did indeed.

A/N: Lol that was the longest chapter I've ever written and it was only 1,158 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

1st Person POV (Wally)

I pretty much had to force myself away from Hartley's moist lips when we pulled up to the school. "Mmm..." Heart made a sexy ass moaning sound as he licked his lips and grabbed his bag from off of the bus floor.

I avoided looking into the other seat and gave him a wide grin. "Maybe I can come over after school and we can hang out in your room." I said to Heart as the four of us got off the bus.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me flush against his body, and whispered seductively in my ear. "Sounds like a plan to me freckles." We pulled apart and smirked at each other as Linda and James caught up with us.

"What were you guys gossiping about? Or should I say who?" asked Linda as she stepped in between Heart and I. Gosh could she be any more obvious?

"Yeah yeah, tell us tell us! We know how to keep secrets from nosy assholes!" The three of us looked all the way to the left where James was standing and gave him an 'are you sure' look.

"What?" He asked getting defensive. I simply shook my head and laughed loudly, and disgustingly might I add, gaining some attention from the other students as we walked through the halls.

"It's ok James we know that you always come through for us in the end." The four of us smiled together, thinking of all the crazy fun memories that we've made over the past two years. Two years.

Has it really only been two years since the incident? It feels like its been a century has passed since I got...raped by the justice league.

I must have been making a weird face because Linda put her hand on my arm and asked, "Are you ok? You kinda went off into the twilight zone for a minute and your face went pale."

That's a great question, 'am I ok'. Of course I'm not fucking ok but I sure as hell aren't going to tell her that.

A wide grin appeared on my face as I replied "I'm perfectly fine! Just got lost in some...not so good memories for a second" I looked her dead in the eyes. "I promise that if something was wrong, I would tell you right away."

I saw the blush slowly creep up her neck and take over her face. "I-If you say so." I tilted my head downwards to hide a smirk from her.

Too easy.

"Oooh! Linda likes Wally! Linda likes Wally!" I whipped my head around to glare at Heart and James who saw the whole thing, minus the evil smirk of course.

I'm not really upset but I have to pretend because-emotions-so I whisper yelled at the two troublemakers.

"I hope you drop your flute down the bleachers!" I yelled as the person I was addressing just grinned even wider. "And I hope you stop being insane!" James' eyes went wide as I turned slightly to point at him.

"I-You-Wha-?" I smirk and turn towards my locker, practically ignoring my three friends who reluctantly went to their own lockers.

As I grab my books from out my locker, I listen to the conversations around me. Huh. There's a new kid that might need me to put him in his place.

"There he is right now!" said Megan Morse to her hulk of a boyfriend Connor Kent.

I quickly turned around to see Dick Grayson starting down the halls. (Let's pretend that he and Wally are both 16 to 17). He looked like he was just a tad bit shorter than me but he definitely had more muscle.

This kid transferred from Gotham Academy just to come to boring old Keystone High? Who does that?

Dick has his hair slicked back with the tight blue T-shirt on and somewhat loose jeans. I could see him scanning the crowded hallway.

When his eyes landed on me I gave a shy smile and bit my lip in a semi – seductive way.

But you want to know what that evil little bastard did in reply that really pissed me off?

He fucking raised an eyebrow.

One.

Beautifully curved.

Eyebrow. What the fuck?

Once he saw my somewhat confused and annoyed expression, he smirked then winked at me.

I felt my face go red as the students around us started whispering about dick stealing my spot as top player in the school.

OK, something is seriously wrong if I am actually blushing. Me. Wally west. The world must be ending.

"Wow West, are you really gonna let him treat you like that?"

I turned my head to see Harper leaning on the locker to my right. Ugh. Stupid Roy with his stupidly hot face.

"What do you want now Harper?" Whoah, when did my voice get so whiney? "All you ever do is annoy me so what the hell do you want?"

Roy looked genuinely sorry when he replied. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for all the shit I put you through since you broke up with me." He sighed and stood up straighter as he seemed to grow more confident.

"I...I wanna start over. Try to at least mend our broken friendship. Maybe we can even be more than that later on. But anyways, you were the only person who wasn't afraid to come within 10 feet of me and... I completely betrayed you.

You actually trusted me and I threw what we had out the window over some stupid argument I got into with Ollie."

He hesitantly reached out to put his hands on my hips and stepped closer.

"So will you give me another shot?"

AN:961 words and tell me what you want or think is gonna happen next. Also comment if I made any mistakes. Uuum who do you want to sleep with Wally and all that good stuff.

P.S. I plan on doing Dicks Pov (partially) next chap (already started on it) so tell me who else's pov it should be in


	6. Chapter 6

(Dick's POV)

I listened in to Roy's conversation, somewhat shocked that he used to date a guy. Don't get me wrong, there have been times where he made jokes that were kinda fruity but he's never mentioned being gay at any point.

Or even bisexual!

"I can't believe that bastard..." I turned around and ran right into a wall. "What bastard?" And apparently walls can talk now. Oh how humans have advanced technologically.

"Hey sorry abo-" I look up to find myself face to face with a certain redhead.

"Oh, it's you Roy... How's the solo gig going for you?" I looked up just the slightest since he was still about an inch taller than me.

He rolled his eyes-excessively might I add-and crossed his arms knowingly."Listen Dickie-Bird, we both know that's not really what you wanted to know. So go ahead and ask about Wally."

Damn he knows me too well. "Fine." I I stood up straighter and tried to look intimidating as I copied his stance. Then I finally asked, "What happened between you and Wally?"

(Wally's POV)

I bolted down the hall and to my next class as soon as Roy got distracted, desperate to get away from the awkward situation. Thinking back on the conversation made just the slightest blush appear on my cheeks.

 _Why did that idiot have to bring up our relationship? And he did it right in front of Dick Grayson! In the middle of the fucking hallway!_

I sighed and did a small breathing exercise to calm my gay ass down.

I shivered as I slid into my seat and watched the rest of the class come in. While doing so I saw the guy who slapped my ass on the bus walk in with his group of friends. Then, I watched as Dick walked in and gave the guy what had to be the dirtiest look in the world.

Another signature Wally smirk creeped onto my beautifully sculpted face as i thought, _Maybe I can have a little fun to get my mind off of Roy._

"Hey come sit with me." i said loudly but not quite to the point of yelling.

His head snaps over to where I'm sitting, waving my arm stupidly trying to get his attention.A wide grin slowly spreads across his face and his friends wolf whistle as he sits in the set next to me.

 _Ohhh this is gonna be fun._

My eyes met Dick's from across the room and I mouth the words ' _watch me'_ to him. He looks at me in confusion before they turned skeptical and wary. Hot and smart, don't I know how to pick 'em?

The guy from before puts his arm around me and whispers a very seductive "Hey cutie." into my ear.

By now, class has started but it doesn't really matter because our teacher couldn't give a rats ass about school and spends his day in the teachers lounge.

I take one of his dreads into my hand and twirl it around my finger. I usually go for guys with short hair, but you gotta change it up sometimes so you don't get bored.

The dread lock fell from my hand as i moved my hand down his neck and onto his semi-muscled chest. I swung my leg over so that I was sitting on his lap.

"You know, I didn't quite catch your name while you were fucking my brains out last week. Care to tell me now?"

He swiftly replied by grabbing my hips and giving a slow thrust upwards. I felt his mouth on my neck as he said "It's Drew in case you wanted to scream it out later." I chuckled a bit and leaned my head back to give him better access to suck on my throat.

i could feel the telltale feeling of being watched and immediately knew that it was Dick. He was too curious not to watch like I told him to. The smirk on my face grew. He probably regretted it.

i pulled him away from my neck and attacked his lips hungrily as if I were trying to eat him alive. Ew. Back to making out with the ok looking guy.

He bit my bottom lip just shy of drawing blood and I moaned cause fuck that's a major turn on for me even if I don't like him like that. He continued to move his hips against my ass in the sexiest way when I felt his hands slip past my underwear, and he squeezed my butt. I moaned into his mouth and curled my fingers into his dreads and pulled slightly.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed out of Drew's lap and onto the floor with a very audible thud. The class went silent as they all looked to the culprit, who did exactly what I wanted him to do.

"If you're gonna fuck in school, at least go in the bathroom or something. I don't think this class could survive seeing you guys go at it like wild animals."

I looked up at Dick as he looked at the both of us with a disgusted and somewhat disappointed look. I got up smoothly and actually felt a little ashamed for some reason. This guy has a bigger affect on me than I thought.

"I-I..." My mind fails me at that moment and holy fuck why is that little shit smirking. He chuckles deeply, the smirk falls from his face as he stare me down. "That's what I thought."

He turns around and returns to his seat, leaving me with my face red with anger and the class to start talking about what just went down between me and the new guy.

 _How dare he come into **my** school and humiliate me in front of all my followers. _I glare at the back of his head as I return to my seat plotting ways to get back to him. I then realize who he's talking to. Artemis and Megan.

They must have known each other from somewhere else for them to be this close already. Maybe I can talk shit to them about Grayson to try and start a nasty rumor. Lord knows that Megan can't resist telling others about something she 'found out'. I face the front with a content smile and continue to ignore Drew who is still trying to get some. sorry honey, but you were only being used.

Sorry for the wait but first I got sick and then I was just being lazy. But I hope that these 1,109 make up for it! Thanks for the people who favorited on Fanfiction and clicked the star thingy on Wattpad lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Wally's POV)

I ignored everyone until the class was over and headed to lunch cuz a bitch be hungry. After getting two full trays of mystery servings, I saw Roy sitting with his friend Kaldur at their usual lunch table.

I've met Kal before and he has to be the kindest, most caring person on the face of this Earth. And since me and Roy are trying to be friends again I might as well start talking to him.

I walked up to their table with smile poised on Kaldur. "Hey, is ok if I started sitting with you guys? Me and Roy decided to reconnect recently and I thought it'd be nice to know you better too."

He gave a heart warming smile back to me and made space for me to sit across from him.

"Anyone who is a friend of Roy is a friend of mine. It's nice to talk to you again Wally." I sat down and turned to Roy.

"So what have you been up to Roy-boy? Feel like teaming up to take on some baddies?"

I've must have really scared them for some reason because they both went rigid and shared a look. They had a conversation with their eyes before Roy answered my question with a question.

"What...do you mean by that?"

I gave him an 'are you stupid' look before clarifying that I meant video games.

He and Kal were definitely relieved by that.

"What did you think I meant by baddies?" Roy gave a heavy sigh and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kaldur chuckled before asking me a question. " Do you have any hobbies or things that your good at? Besides being track captain that is."

I smiled as I thought about running around with uncle Barry in uniform, racing trough the streets while people waved at us. "Honestly no. Running is my practically my life. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to run."

Roy smiled, knowing that I've been running ever since I could walk and how much it meant to me, while Kal simply nodded in interest.

I thought back to what aunt Iris told me that morning about being popular but only with fake people. Today, I think I made a real friend.

_BREAK_

The rest of the day went on as usual and without problems. After getting my backpack back out from my locker I headed outside to wait for uncle B to pick me up since today was a special day.

It's the day where I'll finally be allowed to join the team, and I couldn't be more excited.

Uncle Barry thought it would be wise to wait a while before I could be around other heroes again but I wanted to join as soon as possible. The doctor said that what happened might have given me a phobia of heroes in general but I know myself well enough to see that I'm only afraid of the Justice League.

Anyways, I don't know all the members of the team but I do know about Nightwing. He is most definitely my superhero crush with his tight suit, hot abs, and not to mention his a-

 **HONK HONK!**

I wiped the stupid grin off my face and headed to uncle Barry's bright yellow Lambo. I climbed into the front seat and threw my stuff behind me and into the back seat. When I clicked in my seatbelt I looked at Uncle Barry to find him watching me intently.

He stared directly to my eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry about last night." I smiled sadly and whispered back, "It's alright. We couldn't control it." He nodded to himself as he faced forwards and started the car.

There was a long awkward silence as we pulled out of the school and onto the road. Uncle B broke it by asking, "Are you excited to finally meet the team?" I simply gave him giant smile.

_BREAK_

 _In the cave_

(Kaldur's POV)

The whole team just got back from a simple recon mission that went surprisingly well considering our past failures. The zeta-beam announced Batman's arrival so we could give him the mission briefing and report anything that went wrong.

Batman must have had other thoughts because he told us to "Meet in the break room."

I shared a look with Nightwing that asked if he knew what was going on. He shook his head and followed after Batman and the team. After we were all sitting down and situated, Batman started talking.

"You guys are going to be having a new team member. They will be here shortly and you will spend the rest of the day getting to know them." With that, Batman left with the flip of a cape and the zeta echoing his name.

I saw that the team was about to get rowdy so I quickly took control of the situation. "We will simply wait until our new member gets here. And when they do we will introduce ourselves and be polite. It is your choice if you wish to tell your civilian name."

They team looked like they respected my words so we sat in silence while waiting for the new member.

We were sitting in anticipation for about fifteen minutes before we heard it the Flash arrive with our new teammate.

 **Flash 04**

 **Guest** (I have no idea what they say so please tell me lol)

We all practically jumped out our seats to greet the newcomer before we processed who was actually standing behind Flash in his civilian form.

It was Wally.

(Nightwing's POV)

Is that really who I think it is? Wally is our new teammate?! This has to be some kind of sick joke. Wally can't join our team. He's way too...extra.

(You know what I change my mind I don't feel like doing Dick's POV)

(Wally's POV)

As soon as we went through the phone booth, I felt this weird tingling feeling as if I were being jolted a bit all over. When I could finally see in front of me, there the team was watching me.

I froze up and I could feel the terror go through my body once before I quickly shut it down. Now's not the time to be afraid. These people re going to be my team members, which means I can trust them. Plus I need to prove to Uncle B that I'm ready.

I quickly fixed my face by smiling brightly and saying "Hi I'm Wallace but everyone calls me Wally." I held my hand out in their general just to be met with open mouthed stares. I quickly lowered my hand as well as my head and took a step closer to Uncle Barry.

He senses the discomfort in the air and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. Instead of saying any more, I let him handle it.

"Team I'd like for you to meet my nephew, and partner in crime," he ruffled my hair, "Wally. I hope you guys take care of him cause I am very protective."

As he finished I let out a groan of 'Uncle Barry' while the black kid with blonde hair walks up to me and holy fucking shit it's Kaldur.

"Omg Kal? I didn't know you were a part of Young Justice!" Maybe you can tell but I'm just glad that there's someone I know here.

He chuckled lightly as he gave me a slightly awkward hug in front of the team. "That's kinda the point of a covert team. But I'm sure we're all glad to have you here." He looked back at the team. "Isn't that right guys?"

They replied with broken 'yeses' and 'sures' and that's when I knew that something was up.

There was an awkward silence as I looked around the cave. I heard Uncle Barry sigh before he embraced me in a hug.

"Please be safe and try not to get into a fight or something." He hugged me tighter as he whispered, "Don't hesitate to call me or Batman if you get an urge ok?" I tensed a bit before nodding and squeezing him back. "I'll be fine, promise."

He reluctantly released me and smiled at the team. "Look after him for me guys. See you later." He walked at a normal pace into the teleport thingy, leaving me alone with the team.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" The blonde girl looked at me rudely before saying Artemis Crock, but just call me Artemis."

Pretty sure she knows we go to the same school but chose not to acknowledge it.

"Well I'd love to get to know you guys but I have to take some medicine that make me drowsy. Uhhhh Kal can you show me to my room please?" He smiled and started walking so I gave one more smile to the team before I followed him.

_BREAK_

(Nightwing's POV)

When Wally left the room I immediately asked Superboy what Wally and Flash were whispering about before Wally left. I kinda expected the reply he gave me.

"Nightwing, I don't really think it's any of your business. Plus it sounded really bad."

Blunt as always Con.

"You're right, I'll just ask Batman about him." I took a good long look at all my friends who have been through hardships with me.

Do I really want to let Wally know in on our secrets?

_BREAK_

(Wally's POV)

"If there's anything you're having trouble with, don't hesitate to ask me for help." Kal graced me with another one of his beautiful smiles.

If I wasn't already interested in Nightwing I'd be all over this beautiful chocolate man. Like Fuck Kaldur is so perfect. If he ever proposed I'd take him in a heartbeat.

Also I could tell that I blushed whenever he looks at me sooooo he might just be my new hero/school crush. I smiled at the thought of having a sweet boyfriend like Kal.

"Wally? Are you okay? You look kind of red and you're smiling in a creepy way, not to be rude." I focused back on the teen in front of me and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for your help Kaldur...Bye."

As I closed my door I saw him standing in the hall mouth open and face getting darker.

AN: Here's a quick update cuz of all the love I'm getting on Wattpad. Everyone on Fanfiction is Slacking! I need more reviews cuz why not :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Wally's POV)

I looked around the room to find it furnished with basic blue sheets and curtains which I automatically knew I had to switch to my colors later on. Gotta love self advertising.

I dig into my pocket and grab my pills, swallowing two dry. I laid on the bed for about 30 minutes before I realized that I wasn't going to get dizzy today. I guess I got used to them by now.

Maybe I should go back out and get acquainted with the people that I'll be fighting crime with.

I heaved myself up out of the bed and walked veeerry slowly into the kitchen. There I saw the team getting food and settling down to eat. In uniform.

As I walked past the counter, I slipped on some type of sauce and fell down, bringing a bunch of other dishes that were laying around down with me. There was a loud shattering sound before the room went silent.

I felt some pain in my hands but I was too busy worrying about if I was still on the team after my little accident just now.

Without looking up I started apologizing over and over hoping that they weren't too mad at me. "A-am I kicked off the team?"

I heard a gasp and looked up to see a green girl who reminds me of Megan Morse looking at me worriedly. She knelt down and grabbed my hands which I realized were covered in shards of glass and broken plates and were now starting to bleed.

"Of course we wouldn't kick you off the team for something as stupid as this! Right now I'm just worried about getting the glass out of your hands."

She helped me up and took me to the sink to wash the shards out of my hands. It stung a bit, but I've been through worse.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized again. "I can buy you new plates and glasses and anything else I broke." She chuckled softly and put some ointment on my now clean cuts.

"You don't have to worry about that, Batman pays for everything in the cave. I'm sure he won't mind buying silverware if we need it."

She got a nervous glint in her eye before confirming my earlier suspicions by stating that she was in fact Megan from school. "It's nice to formally meet you Wally."

I gave her a hesitant and shaky smile back. "Nice to meet you too. Uuh," I hung my head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I just thought since I wasn't dizzy anymore I could get to know you guys."

Her face suddenly brightened up as if I told her that she won the lottery. "That's a great idea! We can talk over dinner and share some stories!" She dragged me to an empty seat next to the kid who looked like Superman and grabbed me a plate piled high with spaghetti.

"I hope you're ok with spaghetti since that's all I know how to make and it was my turn to cook dinner." She looked worried and was about to start talking again before she was interrupted.

"That's nice and all but can you please let us be a part of this conversation. You act as if you guys are the only ones here." It was Artemis, who I never thought would be that rude, like honestly. Maybe I wasn't talking to anyone else for a reason.

I could feel my inner bastard pushing its way up and out through my mouth before I could catch it. "Sorry blondie, but I don't take too kindly to people who are rude to me when I never did anything to harm a pretty little hair on their head."

As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it because she stood up from the chair with such great force that she shook the table.

"Don't ever call me blondie. Or I will take that huge ego of yours and shove it so far down your throat you-"

"Artemis."

I turned to face the almighty Nightwing in all his glory as he glared at Artemis.

"The kid just got here so please refrain from killing him already." They had a small glaring contest before Artemis sat back down with a loud sigh. Our eyes met across the table and she groaned.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch no matter how much you deserved it. I'm just very easy to anger."

I guess I should apologize since I was the one who provoked her in the first place. "It's not your fault. People usually don't find me very like able anyways. But I'm sure you know that from school."

Wow I think I just broke the record for most awkward silences in one week. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of forks on plates.

(Dick's POV)

Wally looked very hesitant to start eating for some reason so I decided to ask him about it.

"Is there something wrong with your food? We can find something else for you I'm sure." His head whipped up and his face flushed red, making a bunch of his freckles pop out.

"I-it's just that...I have a high metabolism. Even faster than Flash's."

How is that even possible? Nobody could be faster than a flash unless they are one themselves.

"Wally are you Kid Flash?"

We all turned to Superboy, who was the one who asked the question. I turned back to Wally to find him looking at me already. He flushed even darker and said "I thought it would be obvious since Flash is the one who bought me. But yeah, I am."

I actually wrote this in September but I didn't post it cuz I wanted to make it longer but I changed my mind

Sorry not sorry

Btw correct mistakes if u see any


	9. Chapter 9

(Wally's POV)

A smile came to Kaldur's face as he turned to look at me again.

"In that case, I am even more excited to have you on our team now. I've always wanted to know what it was like to spar with a speedster." He gave me a teasing look. "I'd like to see how good they are at fighting without their speed."

I grinned widely at him, relaxing at his friendly banter. "I'll have you know, me and Roy took a martial arts class together. Along with all the other old ladies that have nothing better to do during their retirement." That got a laugh out of everyone and we sat there giggling and chuckling for a few seconds until I heard a scoff coming from my right.

Already knowing who the attitude was coming from, I turned with a glare set on my face. "It's _Roy and I_ you idiot. If you can't even use proper grammar, how can we rely on you to have our backs during a rough battle, get civilians to safety, or hell, even help us with our English homework?" Artemis hissed. "I certainly don't see how you can be of any use to this team whatsoever. If anything, you will only hold us back."

Grinding my teeth together and sitting up straighter I think of what I can say to put this know it all bitch in her place. "What a rhetorical thing to say. If you think I'm so bad at grammar, why would you need to ask me for any type of help with your English work? That's just stupid." Her mouth opened to retort but I wasn't done with her just yet.

"Last time I checked blondie, I have the highest overall grades in our graduating class while you're still dredging by with a what in chemistry and statistics? A high C? A low B at best? If there's anyone here who needs to get their act together it's you." I gave her a mocking smile and spoke very cheerfully. "But don't worry, I'd be happy to help by tutoring you. After all, I have one hundreds in both of those classes."

By the time i was done chewing her out, Artemis' face was as red as the blood in her veins which caused her to color in the first place. Her eyes were so squinted in anger that you could barely tell that they were open in the first place. We stood up at the same time, then she stepped around Megan's chair to stand face to face with me. Her eyes scanned me up and down twice before the ends of her mouth curled in what appeared to be approval.

"It's good to know that you won't take any shit laying down." She bumped into my shoulder as she walked by in the direction of her room.

"Welcome to the team Kid Flash."

* * *

(Dick's POV)

I must admit I wasn't expecting Artemis to just back down after all the stuff Wally just said about her. She is after all the most temperamental member in this little ragtag team of ours. I don't know whether I should be thankful that those two get along, or scared. Wally stood there with a self satisfied look on his face as he sat back down and began to eat with a newly found hunger. The rest of the team looked around bewildered that there somebody out there that could actually match Artemis when it came to being downright rude.

Two seconds later Wally stood up and said, "I'm done." and proceeded to put his dishes in the sink. Already? I mean I know speedsters are fast but you would expect that he would at least slow down when eating in the company of others. He sat back in his chair and got an uncomfortable look on his face. "Soooo..." he murmured. "What do you guys do around here for fun?"

Megan asked, "Aren't you from around here?" she said with a confused look on her face. "Shouldn't you know about all the hotspots already?" Sometimes I wonder if the dopey cheerleader girl facade she puts on at school is really a facade or not. Before she could embarrass herself any further I interjected.

"He meant what we like to do here in the cave, as a team when we aren't away on missions." Her green face started to heat up and turn red as she let out a little "oh" in embarrassment. Wally quickly reassured the poor martian and continued the conversation. "There's no need to be like that. I actually didn't get out much when I was younger so I still don't know where many places to hang out are." They shared soft smiles with each other.

Based on the file that's in Flash's family records, there were many times where Wally reported that his parents were abusing him, only to say otherwise when the police arrived at the house. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion which caught his attention and he stared at me. If he were truly abused as a child, it would make sense that he wouldn't be let out of the house while covered in bruises.

As we held eye contact his face slowly started to flush just as M'gann's had not long ago. He pressed his lips into a thin line and turned to talk to Kaldur, his eyes flickering back to meet mine occasionally in what appeared to be nervousness.

What the hell? Did he recognize me and remember the humiliation he felt in class when I put him in his place? Or was it something else... Trying to get Wally's weird reaction out of my head I tuned in to his and Kal's conversation.

"-with me? I already know Roy really well but we're just acquaintances and I'd like to get to know you on a personal level." He bit his lip and- wait is he flirting with my team leader right now? I can't wait to see the look on his face when Kal rejects-

"I'd love to go out with you sometime Wally." Kaldur sent a flirtatious grin across the table. What the actual fuck is going on right now? Since when was he even interested in guys? Kal has never mentioned being even remotely interested in the same sex. But even if he is interested in guys why would he go for Wally? Based on what I heard at school today Wally West is well known for being promiscuous. Who knows what kind of STD's the guy might have.

Apparently that was just the answer that Wally was expecting because he didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he seemed prepared for Kal to accept his request. "That's great!" the redhead replied cheerfully. "We can go now if you'd like?" Kaldur looked hesitant to leave. He probably doesn't want to leave in case Batman comes back and assigns us a mission. That's when Conner finally decided to stop acting like a statue and speak.

"We don't have a mission and if there was an emergency we could just contact you through your comm as long as you keep it on." Kaldur seemed to give in for a split second before confusion crossed his face. "How did you know that we don't have a mission?" he asked. Conner shrugged, a bored look on his face and said, "My hearing is getting better so I overheard a conversation Batman had over his comm unit." He looked at me and his eyes held a hidden message that I couldn't decipher. "There's nothing going on for the rest of the week."

That information sure made Wally happy. He sped around the table and grasped both of Kaldur's hands in his, excitement (and a hint of lust?) showing on his face. "I guess that just means that we have even more time to spend together. We can go to my house and talk in private since my parents are on a business trip." He pulled Kaldur out of his seat and started to pull him away in a hurry.

Kaldur planted his feet to make them stop before turning to me. "Nightwing, please let me know if anything happens while I am away." he pleaded. Trying not to let my surprise at the current events show, I gave him a simple and sure nod. Wally gave me another red faced smile before dragging the Atlantean towards the zeta beams with one of their hands linked together.

And then they were gone.

* * *

 **zero editing whatsoever but feel free to point out mistakes or comment how you think I could make the chapter better. The only reason why there was such a long wait time is because i found a really interesting game on my phone and forgot that laptops exist, oops? on the bright side the game is now boring so i am back to writing lol**


	10. Chapter 10

(Wally's POV)

 _Thank God_ I finally got away from Nightwing and that awkward atmosphere. I'm gonna have to thank Conner for that at some point. But at least now I finally have Kaldur all to myself. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Kaldur?" He looked at me as we stopped in front of the door to my house. "Yes, Wally? What is it?" Hopefully, I'm not about to break his heart or something by saying this. "You know that I didn't bring you over because I like you romantically right?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling me closer by my waist.

"Although I may be from Atlantis," he started, "I am still a healthy eighteen-year-old male. The term 'friends with benefits' is not unfamiliar to me." He gave me a wide, white-toothed smile as he squeezed my hips with his webbed hands.

Well, fuck me. This is going to be even more fun than I thought it would be. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss that made me moan out loud. He sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away. His alluring gray eyes gazing as if he could see right through me. "If that is how you moan just from a kiss then you might just disturb the whole neighborhood while we are in your bed."

Fuck fuck fuck me. It's always the ones that seem innocent that are the biggest dirty talkers. I should have seen this coming from the time he blushed after I kissed his cheek. His hands slipped to my butt and grabbed firmly, almost to the point of bruising and I swear to God that I almost came right there and then. He smiled at me in that innocent way which I now know holds evil intentions. "I suggest we go inside before someone comes along and tries to get us arrested for public indecency."

We scramble inside somehow, our mouths brushing together every couple of seconds, desperate for a release. When we get to my room I use my superspeed to undress both of us and toss myself onto the bed. Kaldur chuckles at my eagerness and rests both of his hands on the side of my head while hovering over me. He lets some of his lower body rest against mine and grinds our cocks together languidly.

A moan breaks its way out of my throat as he starts to lick all over my pale, freckled, neck, with his thick lips, leaving tiny love bites as he makes his way up to my mouth again. We kiss sloppily with our tongues brushing up against each other. Kaldur's tongue licks over my teeth as he starts to feel all over my torso and stomach with one hand as to not put his full weight on me.

I put a stop to that by looping my arms around his back and pulling him down so I can feel the pressure of his body against mine. I wrap my toned legs around his waist and flip us over so that I'm sitting on top of him. He grunts in surprise before grabbing a hold of my ass again with his big hands and helping me grind against him. I plant one hand on his firm pec and reach behind me with the other to stroke his thick length. Kaldur closes his pretty eyes with a groan and bucks up into my hand.

"Want me to suck you off? I know how to deepthroat." I grin as he moans again and gives me an exasperated look. "You are going to be the death of me Wally. But sure. Get on your knees at the end of the bed." We share a cheeky smile before I quickly do as he says, and watch as he scoots to the edge and spreads his legs to make space for me. Once he gets settled, I get a bit closer before grabbing both of his dark thighs and give them a slight squeeze. I've been waiting to get my mouth on him for what feels like _forever._

He threads his thick fingers in my hair and tugs my mouth towards his cock. I look up at him with my pretty green eyes as I take the head of his cock into my mouth and give it a harsh suck. He hisses and pulls on my hair even harder. I simply wink at him before sinking even deeper onto his beautiful dick.

I twirl my tongue in the way I knew would make him moan and let a little bit of drool slip out my mouth to make this just a smidge messier. The only sounds that were flowing through the room were the slick slurping sounds of my mouth around his cock and his deep moans and groans. I bobbed my head up and down, teasing him to try and make him lose control. It didn't take very long.

His grip on my head got firmer and without warning, he shoved me down onto his cock, making me choke from the suddenness. My eyes started to water, but I simply caught my breath and let him do whatever he wanted to do to me. He moved my head up and down harshly, thoroughly fucking my throat. I'm gonna be hella sore tomorrow.

Kaldur uses my throat like a sex toy as he holds eye contact with me to show who's in control at the moment, and I'm on my knees like a little slut, loving every second of it. I can feel drool constantly leaking out of my mouth and pooling around his balls, making the squelching sound in the room grow in intensity.

He sinks his cock into my throat before stopping his thrusts and lets me become his cock warmer. I relax and close my eyes as I feel his hand stroke my face gently as if we were lovers.

This is honestly the first time I've ever had gentle sex with anybody. Sex with me is usually rough, painful, and sometimes bloody, and now that I'm with a person who actually cares about my wellbeing, it's kinda giving me some type of sexual whiplash.

I'm brought out of my depressing thoughts when Kaldur finally pulls out of my mouth and gives himself a couple of strokes. When I open my eyes he is crouching in front of me and his eyes are filled to the brim with lust. He leans forward and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it softly.

I groan as I wrap my arms back around his neck and slide my tongue against his top lip. He grabs me by my waist tightly and helps me to my feet, and then onto the bed. We lie there with me on top of him, doing nothing but making out, for almost three minutes straight before we continue.

"Where do you keep the lube?" Kaldur asks as he disconnects our lips and watches the string of spit break. Instead of giving a verbal reply I reach above my head and under my pillow to retrieve my peach flavored lube.

When I hand Kaldur the bottle, he looks at the label of the giant peach covering some girl's ass before giggling and uncapping it. "Get on your hand and knees for me baby." Right after I get into the position I feel a cool sensation drizzle across my ass and down my crack. I look back to see Kaldur staring at my now shiny butt with hunger.

He rubs the lube in all over me before stopping at my slick asshole and pushing his index finger in. I let out a sigh and close my eyes as I let him stretch me out. Kaldur is smooth and graceful as he does so and there is no pain or discomfort as he makes his way from one finger to three.

I hold myself back from moaning and only let out soft grunts and Kaldur notices. He leans down by my left ear and blows air onto it. "Let me hear your slutty moans." Fuuuuuuuuuccck. It's like he can see a list of all my kinks.

He pulls his fingers out and I turn around to see him with a worried expression. "Did you like that?" Trust Kaldur to call your moans slutty and then ask if you're ok. I pull him in for a kiss at an awkward angle for reassurance and say "I loved it."

He grins at me before pulling back and biting me in the right ass cheek.

 _Hard._

I scream and my hips buck down into the mattress, smearing semi-clear precum below me. The diabolical chuckles that I hear from behind me only turn me on more. "Do you have condoms?" he asks through his laughter. Shaking my head I answer "Want you to come inside of me."

He hums before lining his cock up and pushing inside me with a single stroke. God damn, it's been a while since I had a nice BBC in me. Sometimes it's nice to have a little flavor, ya know? "Kaldur, ah shit!"

He doesn't give me any adjustment time and starts pounding into me right away, not even starting at a slow pace. He goes to town on me and there's nothing I can do but sit there on my hands and knees and **take it.**

The force of his thrusts sends me down onto my forearms and my face gets pushed into the bed. My moans get muffled slightly but they're still loud and ringing in the room. Kaldur's deep grunts are emphasized by his hips slapping forward at the same tempo.

One of his hands presses onto the bitemark that he left on me and I hiss at the pain mixed with pleasure. He slows down a bit so he can concentrate on me and reaches down to knead my cock in time with his thrusts.

"Ngh...Harder." I gasp out. He lets go of my erection and plants both of his hands back on my hips to get a firmer grip. His thrusts speed back up and my orgasm is so close I can taste it.

"M'gonna come." is the only warning he gets before I clench around his dick and a high pitched moan releases from my throat. I feel the bedsheet below me get wet as Kaldur then comes inside of my ass with a small electric jolt.

He does a couple more shallow hip jerks before pulling out and kissing all over my back. I let him pamper my back and neck with kisses while I regain my breath. He turns me onto my side and gets behind me, effectively becoming the big spoon.

Kaldur wraps me up in his arms and pulls me closer, getting into the cuddling mindset. Before he gets too comfy I turn around in his arms to look him in the eyes. That catches his attention so I tell him, "Just so you know, I don't plan on being exclusive with you. And you have to leave before Uncle Barry gets home from work."

He simply closes his eyes again with a small grin and says, "I know." Knowing that I said what I had to, I let myself drift off into a peaceful, post-sex, sleep.

* * *

 **sssoooo I was dying the entire time I was writing this lol please keep in mind that this is only my second time writing smut and I have gotten 0 feedback on the first one**

 **please tell me what I did wrong and what ships you want to see. otherwise, I'll go completely off track and make wally an actual whore lmao**

 **point out mistakes and comment anything that comes to mind**

 **sorry if you get offended by the BBC thing but idgaf if you are (just kidding please don't unfavourite) but seriously, if there's anything you don't like, I will look over it and see if I am willing to change it lol**

 **PS i wrote this sex scene and half of it got deleted because of a stupid mistake on my part and i was so mad I didnt touch my laptop for the rest of the day and continued the next**


End file.
